pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Ketchum
is the main protagonist of the Pokémon anime series who has always dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Master and as soon as he hit the age of ten, he rushed to Professor Oak's Laboratory to get his first Pokémon. He's the first character to be introduced in the series. Originally wanting to choose Squirtle, Ash ended up getting the Pokémon Pikachu, and left on his journey. At first, Pikachu did not listen to Ash and kept running away, so Ash had to tie him up. Then after getting chased by a flock of Spearow, Ash attempted to save Pikachu from them; Pikachu, after seeing Ash so determined to help him, protected Ash from the Spearow. From then on, Pikachu and Ash became best friends for life. As a completely unskilled trainer, Ash started his adventure; while meeting his friends Misty and Brock and capturing new Pokémon. Ash eventually defeated all the Gym Leaders in Kanto, allowing him to enter in the Pokémon League. Since then, he has continued to travel, make new friends such as Tracey, May, Max and Dawn; challenging all Gym Leaders and capturing new Pokémon, while still following his goal of becoming a Pokémon Master. Since this goal is so close to his heart, he sometimes acts a bit rash and rushes to the next battle he can as fast as possible. Ash is currently travelling in the Unova region, with his new friends: Iris and Cilan. Ash's name in the Japanese version of the anime is Satoshi, which is also the name of the creator of Pokémon. It is unknown who Ash's father is; but, according to 'Pokémon Live!', it is stated that his mother dated Giovanni and was in his gang, but took a better route in life when she met Ash's father.. Plot Overview Season 1: Indigo League Ash starts his Pokémon journey because he has just turned ten years old. However, he overslept and when he got to the Professor's Lab, there were no more starter Pokémon left; but the Professor has one Pokémon left, but he says that the Pokémon isn't very friendly and he releases Pikachu. Pikachu dislikes Ash straight away and shocks him with its Thundershock attack. This marks the starting of his journey with Pikachu. Later Pikachu starts to trust Ash; Ash, upon challenging various Gyms, started finding travelling companions, such as Brock and Misty. On his journey he regularly encounters the wacky trio Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket, who keep attempting to steal Pikachu. He finished in the Top 16 in the Indigo League Competition. During his journey he participated in a Pokémon race, was involved in a movie, got sucked into cyberspace and helped with the Moltres flame. Before heading to the Orange Islands, he picked up the GS ball from Professor Ivy and said goodbye to Brock. Season 2: Adventures on the Orange Islands During this time, Ash was sent to Orange Islands by Professor Oak on an errand to retrieve the mysterious GS Ball as the transporter cannot send it to Oak's lab; Ash found out that there were gyms in the Orange Island and decided to challenge them, winning a trophy for beating the leaders of the gyms. Brock left to be with Professor Ivy, then they met a new travelling companion named Tracey. Ash befriends and catches many other Pokémon as well. He also battles the Orange Crew, whose style of battling is much different than what Ash is used to. Eventually he battled Drake and became the next Orange League Champion. Upon his return to Professor Oak's lab with the GS ball, Ash found Oak could not open it as well and was asked to deliver it to his associate Kurt in Azalea Town in the Johto region, where there are also gyms for the Johto League. Brock returned and Tracey left to help Oak with caring for the Pokemon at his lab. After he returned Team Rocket tries to catch Pikachu again, and is later saved by Gary. Season 3: The Johto Journeys Ash heard that there was a region called Johto and went there to find and catch new Pokémon that wasn't seen in the Kanto region and he battled the Gym Leaders there. He also caught the first three starter Pokémon of the Johto region just like in the Kanto region. Brock joined again and left Professor Ivy for unknown reasons and Tracey was left at Professor Oak's Lab. During this season, Ash won two badges for the Johto League, by facing Falkner of the Violet Gym and Bugsy of the Azalea Town Gym. He also catches a shiny Noctowl, had another battle with Misty, and had to say goodbye to his Charizard as he left it at the Charicific Valley so it could become stronger. Season 4: Johto League Champions Ash won three more badges, but was delayed from having his sixth gym battle as the gym leader was preoccupied with caring for an ill electric Pokemon that fuelled the lighthouse's power. Determined to get his gym battle, Ash travelled over to Cianwood City to get the medicine needed for the Pokémon. Along the way he meets Whitney, Morty, Jasmine and Chuck. along with some new friends like Sakura, an aspiring trainer and one of the 5 Kimono sisters and reunites with Casey whose Chikorita evolves into Bayleef. At the end, Ash and co. head to the Whirl Islands. Season 5: Master Quest During this season he has finally collected the remaining three badges for entering the Johto League by beating Jasmine, Pryce and Clair. He also meets Lance and stopped Team Rocket's latest scheme from Lake of Rage and brought a Larvitar back to its mother. He fought his best and then fought Harrison with a Blaziken in the Hoenn region, he released his Charizard to battle. Blaziken and Charizard fought fiercely but Ash lost. Then he decided to go to the Hoenn region but sadly both of his travelling companions have to go back and will not be traveling with him to the Hoenn region. He has reached 8th place in the Johto League. Season 6: Advanced Deciding to start another new journey, Ash was given new clothes by his mom and set out to travel to the Hoenn region, where he met two new friends that became his travelling companions - May, a beginner trainer who just started her journey and has no clue what she's doing, and Max, her little brother who has an extensive knowledge of Pokémon that far exceeds his years. Brock also returned, stating that he finished with his errands at home. Ash also left all of his Pokémon at home so that he can start a new challenge for himself, but he didn't leave his first Pokémon: Pikachu. Ash managed to win three badges by the end of the season: One from Roxanne of the Rustburo Gym, One from a rematch with Brawly from the Dewford Gym and one from Wattson of the Mauville Gym. Season 7: Advanced Challenge Ash finally challenged Gym Battles but is held up by May because May decided to be a Pokémon Coordinator. Now both of them are on their way to the challenges up ahead of them. It is also there that Ash encounters both Team Magma and Team Aqua, two villainous crime syndicates occupying the Hoenn region. Ash also won the Heat Badge, from Flannery, the Balance Badge from Norman (who happens to be May and Max's father) and a feather badge from Winona. Season 8: Advanced Battle Before winning his final badges, Ash became caught in a fight between Team Aqua and Team Magma as they unleashed the legendary Pokemon Groudon and Kyogre to reshape the world. However, thanks to Pikachu's connection with Groundon, both teams were stopped and the legendary Pokemon returned to rest. After that, he beat the terrific twosome Liza and Tate for the Mind Badge and Grand Festival winner Juan for the Rain Badge. Now entering the Hoenn League, Ash battles with all he has after he obtained all of the badges in the Hoenn region. He meets rivals, Morrison and Tyson. He fought against Tyson in the Hoenn League but lost. He has come to the 8th place in the Hoenn League. May also meets a new rival by the name of Harley who hates her guts for some reason. He returns to Kanto with Brock, May, and Max and is invited to take part in challenging the Battle Frontier leaders for their symbols, having already beaten Noland for the Knowledge Symbol. Season 9: Battle Frontier Ash battles all of the Frontier Brains, although he has a hard time battling the last Frontier Brain, but in the end, he won and collected all the symbols. He is even offered the chance to become a new Frontier Brain when one of them retires. However, Ash declines and soon learns of a new region filled with new Pokémon. May and Max depart and so does Brock. Season 10: Diamond and Pearl Ash soon arrives in Sinnoh with Pikachu (and Aipom who snuck along). Along the way, he meets yet another new travelling companion, Dawn (who was interested in entering Super Contests). He also receives new clothes from his mother in the mail and gains yet another new rival in a trainer named Paul. Ash was rather shocked to run into Brock yet again after saying he was returning home, but welcomed his old friend on their new journeys once again. Later in the season, Ash misses meeting Team Galactic due to moving on with his journey too soon. He won a Coal Badge from Roark and a Forest Badge from Gardenia. Also, Ash encountered Pokemon Hunter J who temporarily managed to kidnap Pikachu. He also caught a Starly which evolved into Staravia, a Turtwig, and he adopted Paul's Chimchar by the end of the season. Season 11: DP Battle Dimension In this season, Ash continued battling and earning badges, while Dawn continues to earn contest ribbons, they also see Team Galactic and try to stop them from committing crimes. During this time, Ash earns up to his fifth Gym Badge. Most of the season, Ash had to wait for Gym Leader Fantina to return to her Gym in order to challenge her. Ash reunited with May during the Wallace Cup and took part as a coordinator once again (per Wallace's request). He also saw the spirit of Azelf rise out of the lake the contest was being held at. He tied with Maylene but earned a Cobble Badge from her, he won against Crasher Wake and beat Fantina for the Fen and Relic Badges. He also met Barry, his newest rival. He traded his Aipom for Dawn's Buizel, his Turtwig evolved into Grotle, and he caught a Gligar which evolved into Gliscor. Season 12: DP Galactic Battles Continuing his journey in Sinnoh, Ash managed to beat Byron, winning the Mine Badge and Candice winning the Icicle Badge. Along the trip to Sunyshore City, Ash and his friends encounter International Policeman Looker and were recruited to help stop the plans of Team Galactic as the three of them were chosen to share a bond with the three Lake Spirit Pokémon. During which Brock managed to find Uxie. Managing to find Team Galactic in the middle of creating a new universe with the captive Lake Trio controlling Palkia and Dialga, each freed the trio and Team Galactic was arrested while their leader vanished into the collapsing new world, causing the disbanding of Team Galactic. At the end of the season, Ash caught himself a Gible which was learning Draco Meteor. Season 13: DP Sinnoh League Victors After the Team Galactic incident, Ash is entering the Sinnoh League, by beating Volkner and earning the Beacon Badge. He also reunited with Jasmine from the Olivine Gym before heading to Lily-of-the-Valley. This may be the hardest and intense league he ever joined as he has many rivals to compete with and also there is a mysterious trainer who joined with a legendary Pokémon: Darkrai. He battled against most of his rivals except for Barry, who battled Paul and lost, so Ash's next match was against Paul, the battle was intense as Paul showed Pokémon that he doesn't normally use and until the fight was only Electivire and Infernape but Ash won with Infernape's ability, Blaze. Though he faced an opponent that was hard to defeat, it is none other than the trainer with a Darkrai: Tobias. He was able to defeat Tobias' Darkrai but got a draw with Tobias' Latios. However, as Ash had no Pokémon left, he was defeated. He reached the top four in the Sinnoh League, and many people are amazed because he was the only trainer who battled against Tobias and at least defeated his Darkrai because no one was able to do so. Then afterwards he heads back home. Ash bid farewell to Dawn as she wished to continue entering contests and for the last time Brock, who now wishes to become a Pokémon doctor. Season 14: Black & White At home in Pallet Town, Ash received new clothes and was invited along with his mother by Professor Oak to take a trip to the far away Unova Region for a scientific expedition. Upon arrival, Team Rocket (now serious and less goofy) once again tried to capture Pikachu. However, the legendary Pokemon Zekrom caused a storm that scared them away and temporarily knocked Pikachu out. Arriving at Professor Juniper's lab, Ash encountered a new rival named Trip (who won a battle against Pikachu as Zekrom temporarily kept Pikachu from using Electric attacks) and decided to go out on a new quest to win the Unova league. After leaving for his new journey, Ash met Iris and began travelling with her. Along the way he adopted an Oshawott that belonged to Professor Juniper and a Tepig from a Trainer who didn't want it any more. After winning his first Gym battle, Ash gained yet another new travelling companion in Cilan (one of the three optional Gym Leaders). He also caught a very strong Snivy, which acts like the mother of his team. He has won the Trio Badge, Basic Badge and Insect Badge. As the season continues, he gets a mysterious egg and similar to the Kanto and Johto series, he also gets all of the starter Pokémon in there; unlike Hoenn and Sinnoh, in which he only got a Treecko in Hoenn, and a Turtwig and Chimchar in Sinnoh. Season 15: Black & White: Rival Destinies Continuing on his Journey through Unova with Iris and Cilan, after they stopped Team Rocket from stealing Pokémon from the Nimbasa Pokémon Center, Ash and co. meet up with Bianca and meet the Gym Leader Elesa and meet Bianca's father. After he allowed both his daughter and Ash to continue their respective journeys, Ash battles Elesa and wins the Bolt Badge. Then he has the honor of meeting Alder, the champion of the Unova League. He also saved Unova from being torn apart by Tornadus, Thundurus by summoning Landorus and he had a Gym Battle with Clay after getting him some Revival Herbs. During the battle Ash's Roggenrola evolved into a Boldore and Ash won earning him the Quake Badge. After that, he helped Bianca with her newly evolved Escavailer and met Cedric Juniper. Next, he manages to catch the Krokorok that followed him as a part of his team. Finally, he had a Gym battle with Skyla. During which, his Tranquill evolved into Unfezant and managed to beat her, winning the Jet Badge fair and square. He participated in a race to the top of Celestial Tower and came in a close second losing to Stephan. He participated in the Donamite tournament and ranked Semi-finalist. He also confronted Tepig's original trainer, Suwama, during which Tepig evolved into Pignite. He also had to endure a harsh training session from Brycen, which paid off as he won the Freeze Badge. His plans to go to Opelucid City were on hold as he found out the Gym was closed and had to go to Virbank City. There he battled Roxie and won his final badge, the Toxic Badge. Season 16: Black & White: Adventures in Unova Pokémon Ash currently has six Pokémon with him since his capture of Sewaddle. Any additional Pokémon he catches will be transferred and looked after by Professor Juniper. The first Pokémon sent was his Tranquill but later he traded it in for Swadloon. Later Ash rotates his Pokémon. In Rotation With Professor Oak In Training Released Traded away Given Away Unofficial Befriended Achievements Badges Kanto League #Boulder Badge #Cascade Badge #Thunder Badge #Marsh Badge #Rainbow Badge #Soul Badge #Volcano Badge #Earth Badge Orange Islands #Coral-Eye Badge #Sea Ruby Badge #Spike Shell Badge #Jade Star Badge Johto League #Zephyr Badge #Hive Badge #Plain Badge #Fog Badge #Storm Badge #Mineral Badge #Glacier Badge #Rising Badge Hoenn League #Stone Badge #Knuckle Badge #Dynamo Badge #Heat Badge #Balance Badge #Feather Badge #Mind Badge #Rain Badge Sinnoh League #Coal Badge #Forest Badge #Cobble Badge #Fen Badge #Relic Badge #Mine Badge #Icicle Badge #Beacon Badge Unova League #Trio Badge #Basic Badge #Insect Badge #Bolt Badge #Quake Badge #Jet Badge #Freeze Badge #Toxic Badge Battle Frontier Symbols *Knowledge Symbol *Guts Symbol *Tactics Symbol *Luck Symbol *Spirit Symbol *Ability Symbol *Brave Symbol Pokémon League Status *Kanto Conference (Indigo League) Loses to Ritchie: Top 16 *Silver Conference (Johto League) Loses to Harrison: Top 8 *Ever Grande Conference (Hoenn League) Loses to Tyson: Top 8 *Lilly of the Valley Conference (Sinnoh League) Loses to Tobias: Top 4 *Unova Confrence (Unova League) Loses to Cameron Top 8 Pokémon Championship Battles *Orange League: Champion *Hoenn Battle Frontier: Champion (Frontier Brain offer declined) Contests *Bug-Catching Contest: Champion *Extreme Pokémon: Champion *Fuchsia Pokémon Race: Champion *P1 Grand Prix: Champion *Pokémon Balloon Race: Champion *Pokémon Contests :*Terracotta Contest (unofficial): (Winner - Tied with May) :*Wallace Cup: Top 8 *Hearthome Tag Battle: Champion-with Paul *Pokémon Summer Academy Triathlon: Winner *Pokémon Swap Meet Tauros-Battling competition: Champion *PokéRinger - Crossgate Town: Champion *PokéRinger - Squallville: Champion *Rota Tournament: Champion *Sumo Conference: Champion *Twinleaf Festival Battle Tournament: Champion *Sinnoh Pokéthlon Tournament: Runner-Up *Club Battle Tournament: Runner-Up. *Clubsplosion Tournament: Semi-Finalist *Junior Cup: Semi-Finalist Other Voice Actors * German: Caroline Combrinck (1st-3rd Season & 12th- ), Veronika Neugebauer (4th-11th Season, dec.) * Italian: Davide Garbolino * Greek: Voula Kosta * Dutch: Christa Lips (Season 1 - present) * Arabic: Buthaina Shaya (Season 1 & 2) * Filipino:Klariz Magboo (All Seasons) * Brazilian Portuguese'': ''Fábio Lucindo (Season 1-14, present) * Latin America: Gabriel Ramos (EP001-DP090) Irwin Daayán (DP091-DP104) Gabriel Ramos (DP105-DP157) Rommy Mendoza (young, DP138), Miguel Ángel Leal (DP158-present), Pablo Gandolfo (movies 6 and 7), Alan Fernando Velázquez (movie 12) * Danish: Mathias Klenske * 'European Spanish: '''Adolfo Moreno (all seasons), Rafael Alonso Naranjo Jr. (Pokemon 3 and Mewtwo Returns) * '''French: '''Aurelien-Ringelheim and Sebastien Redin Gallery Origins Design origin Ash's design is based on the the player character from Generation I, Red. Etymology Ash's Japanese name, ''Satoshi, comes from 'Satoshi Tajiri, '''the creator of Pokémon. ''Ash may be a shortening of Satoshi and his last name, Ketchum, may have come from the phrase "Gotta catch 'em all". Trivia *Ash has had thirty Pokémon throughout the series. (Not counting evolution and the thirty extra Tauros as one) 49 including different evolutionary forms. *Ash has caught at least one of the Starter Pokémon in every region, and has caught one bird Pokémon that appears in that region's Pokédex. *Voice actor Veronica Taylor who voiced Ash also voiced May from season 6 to 8. *Other than the Orange League , Ash has never won a league tournament. *Ash is the only known trainer to have ever defeated Tobias' Darkrai. Sceptile was the Pokémon that he used to accomplish this. *In the Kanto region, Ash often turned his cap backwards when preparing for a battle. This habit wore off as time went on. However he was shown turning his cap backwards when he was battling Tobias, presumably because Tobias was arguably the strongest trainer he'd ever faced, being the only one who was capable of beating all six of his Pokemon using only two of his own. Although in the Best Wishes series, Ash is seen turning his cap backwards alot more often. *Ash has the ability to sense and control aura, as it was shown in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and once again in an episode of DP Galactic Battles. Aaron 's Lucario has stated that Ash's aura is the same as Aaron's, and Ash was able to use his aura to find and save Riolu. Ash only used his aura abilities when it has something to do with either Riolu or Lucario. *Ash is shown to be very oblivious to practically any girl who develops feelings for him. This has been pointed out numerous times in the anime specifically by his female companions. It is believed by fans that even his female companions have also developed feelings for Ash as well, though they never admit it or because he is too oblivious to realize this. *Ash is also shown to not understand the idea or concept of love between Pokémon as he claims that they like each other all the time and that he does not know what the "big deal" is. *Ash has seen every legendary Pokémon from Kanto to Sinnoh. *Ash is one of the default name options for the player in Pokémon Red and Blue. *In the French version, Ash is called Sacha. *In every region (besides Johto and Kanto) the first pokemon that Ash captures is a Flying type. *In Tekken 6, there is a female character named Eleonore "Leo" Kliesen, who can be customised to look like Ash Ketchum. Coincidentally, both characters were voiced by Veronica Taylor and sounded very similar. es:Ash Ketchum Category:Male Characters Category:Champions Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kanto League Competitors Category:Orange League Competitors Category:Johto League Competitors Category:Hoenn League Competitors Category:Wallace Cup Competitors Category:Sinnoh League Competitors Category:PokéRinger Competitors Category:P1 Grand Prix Competitors Category:Pokémon League Competitors Category:Characters Category:Game Characters